


Creature Comforts

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [93]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Male Friendship, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want creature comforts.  A/C, shower, cable TV, room service, and an ice maker."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creature Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 1 July 2016  
> Word Count: 219  
> Written for: BroodyInc  
> Prompt: 47. things you said in a hotel room  
> Summary: "I want creature comforts. A/C, shower, cable TV, room service, and an ice maker."  
> Spoilers: Pre-series character development. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I know I've said this before, and I'll probably keep saying it, but I love writing for Damien and Amani. They have this relationship that just makes me want to sit in a bar with them and let them drink me under the table as they regale me with tales of their exploits. That's like a serious life goal, okay?
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"Please tell me that this place has A/C."

Amani chuckles as he opens the door and stumbles in with his bags. "You are such a wimp, Thorn. You should try growing up in this heat. It's kinda--"

"I swear to god, Amani, if you say it's refreshing, my foot is going for your junk. I want creature comforts. A/C, shower, cable TV, room service, and an ice maker. That's what a hotel is for."

"What are you gonna do when I take you home to meet my family? They'll be offended if you don't stay at the house."

Damien growls softly as he drops his bags to the floor and faceplants onto the bed closest to the vent. "I'll worry about offending your family when the time comes. For now, you crank that thermostat down until it forms icicles, okay?"

"Are you kidding? You're gonna freeze your n--"

"I want it so cold that my nuts are nestled up in my throat. Drop. The. Thermostat, Golkar."

Amani simply chuckles and shakes his head, but does as Damien demands. "I'm gonna remind you of that later on when you're bitching about not feeling your extremities, man. You are one sick, twisted dude."

The only reply he gets is one arm raised up, middle finger standing proudly at attention.


End file.
